Masque famillial
by Lost-storms
Summary: Receuil de drabbles Lucius et son fils Draco ne sont pas tels qu'ils parraisent lorsqu'il sont seuls.
1. Shopping

Ecrit pour Kima

* * *

Aujourd'hui Lucius et son fils étaient allés faire du shopping dans les rues de Londres. Ils se tenaient droits, marchant calmement et dignement comme tous bons Malfoy qui se respecte. Ils avaient déjà effectué quelques achats, Draco voulant à tous prix de nouveaux habits, et Lucius désirant changer de canne. C'est donc vers midi qu'ils se décidèrent à aller manger dans le premier restaurant qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils mangèrent calmement, dans un silence absolu, puis ressortirent pour continuer leurs achats.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un autre magasin de vêtements, pour que Draco puisse trouver un pantalon qui lui irait correctement. Il en trouva un, et s'empressa de l'essayer. Il entra donc dans une cabine et enfila le pantalon.

- Père, pouvez vous venir voir s'il vous plaît ?

Il s'assit sur le petit banc en attendant son père, et se mit à pianoter avec ses doigts. Son père arriva et le fit se lever. Il contempla tranquillement son fils, avant de lui dire qu'ils partaient. Draco se re-déshabilla et renfila son pantalon avant d'aller payer avec son père. Ils rentrèrent au manoir dans un silence complet. Arrivé devant la grande porte en bois, Draco se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son père sur le coin des lèvres, et lui murmurer un merci.


	2. Regarde moi

Ecrit avec le premier thème de la communauté 30baisers

* * *

-Regardez moi père, regardez moi dans les yeux et embrassez moi.  
Tu tournes la tête, et tes yeux fuient vers la fenetre.  
-Regardez moi, et faites le.  
Tu me regardes enfin dans les yeux. Tu ne bouges pas de ton fauteuil. Tu as un sourire triste sur les lèvres.  
-Comment en est t'on arrivé là Draco...  
Je te regarde, et me leve pour venir me placé a tes cotés.  
-Je ne sais pas père, je ne sais pas... murmurais-je avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. 


	3. Le bleu le plus pur

Ecrit avec un des thèmes pour 30baisers

* * *

Le bleu le plus pur est celui de tes yeux dans lesquels les miens se refletent. Mes yeux tout aussi bleus. Ce même bleu glaciale qui marque notre appartenance à la même famille. Et lorsque que tes yeux croisent les miens lorsque tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes, je ne peux m'empecher de fermer les yeux pour ne pas me rappeller le crime que nous commetons. 


	4. Baiser

Ecrit avec un des thèmes pour 30baisers

* * *

Le premier fut timide. Tu ne savais pas si tu avais bien le droit, si je le voulais. Le second fut plus doux. Le troisième n'avait plus aucune trace de timidité. Ensuite, tu fus très entreprenant. Tu mordillais mes lèvres, tu jouais avec ma langue. Il y a aussi eu des baisers torides, et des baisers sans passion, fatigué. Et il y a eu le dernier que tu m'as donné, un baiser doux, triste, qui avait le gout d'une larme, juste avant de livrer ton père au détraqueurs. 


	5. Quelque chose à te dire

Ecris avec un thème de 30baisers

* * *

"Assieds toi Draco, j'ai quelque chose a te dire."

Je m'assois au fond du fauteuil noir du salon, en attendant que la sentence tombe.

"Dans quelque semaines tu aurais dut faire route vers Poudlard, pour ta dernière année, mais je ne peux pas t'y envoyer pour des raisons personnelles..."

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis abattus. Toute ma vie est à Poudlard. Et puis qu'est je que je vais bien pouvoir faire, sans pourrir Blaise car il fait l'andouille, me moquer de Weasel, me battre avec Potter par devant, et l'embrasser lorsque tout les autres ont le dos tourné.

"Tu ne dis rien Draco. Et de toute façon, tu n'as rien à dire. Tu peux disposer"

Je me lève tranquillement, souris à mon géniteur, et m'en vais, triste de devoir faire mes adieux aux personnes qui comptent.


	6. Feu

Lucius, Draco

* * *

Il n'avait pas choisit d'être mangemort. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour la gloire, le plaisir d'être reconnut par le Lord. Il l'avait fait par obligation. Envers sa mère. Et surtout envers son père. Il l'avait fait pour protéger sa mère, pour que le mage noir ne lui fasse aucun mal. Il cherchait aussi la reconnaissance de son père. De cet homme si froid, qui une seule et unique fois avait sourit à son fils. Lui avait dit qu'il était fier de lui. Il voulait retrouver ces mots là. Au moins une fois.

Le soir où le maître des ténèbres brula la bras de Draco pour y mettre sa marque arriva bien trop tôt au goût du blond. Le feu le brula. Il consumât son âme et ses sentiments.

En rentrant chez lui, ce soir là, Lucius l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, un verre à la main. Il ne dit rien à son fils. Il se contentât de soulever la manche de son bras gauche afin de la voire. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, et sourit en sentant son héritier sursauter.

Draco n'eut jamais les mots qu'il cherchait, qu'il attendait. Seul le feu qui le consumait restait à ses côtés.


End file.
